


Love Hurts

by Sherlockedancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Helps Sherlock, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedancer/pseuds/Sherlockedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock panics when he starts having feelings and tries to harm himself. John comes in to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

The pain awakened his senses as he felt the knife drag across his skin. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, fully engrossing himself in the pain. He was just about to drag the blade across his skin again when he heard a voice.  
"Sherlock? Sherlock are you home?"  
John? Why was he here? He was supposed to be at work until 5, it was only 3:30. Sherlock quickly put the knife away and washed away the blood seeping out of his arm.  
"Sherlock?" John called once again starting to sound panicked.  
"Just using the toilet" Sherlock called as he opened the bathroom door.  
"Oh good, I was starting to worry something had happened to you"  
"No of course not. Why are you home so early?"  
"Work was slow today and Sarah offered to finish for the day..." John barely finished his sentence as his eyes wandered over to Sherlock's arm and he froze.  
"Sherlock! What happened to your arm?"  
"Oh it was nothing, I just scraped it by accident..."  
"Sherlock I'm not stupid"  
"Did I call you stupid?"  
"I know what those cuts are from"  
Sherlock froze and slowly moved his gaze to the ground.  
"I told you what they were from" he mumbled.  
John walked towards Sherlock reaching out and grabbing his arm. Sherlock tried to pull away but John was faster and he tightened his grip around the detective's arm. He lifted it up to examine it closer.  
"Sherlock why?" John's voice came out shaky and he sounded disappointed.  
"I was bored" Sherlock mumbled, still averting his eyes from John.  
"That's not a reason to hurt yourself Sherlock".  
"Sorry"  
"You don't have to apologize Sherlock. I just don't understand why you would do this to yourself".  
Suddenly Sherlock's eyes filled with tears.  
"My body betrayed me John"  
"What? What do you mean Sherlock?"  
"I had feelings John, I'm not supposed to have feelings"  
"What kind of feelings Sherlock?" Suddenly a blushed filled Sherlock's face and he stood silent.  
"You can tell me, it's OK Sherlock"  
Sherlock stood silent for a few more minutes before finally clearing his throat and speaking up.  
" I have this weird stirring in my stomach. Every time I see you I realize that I don't want to just be flat mates, or friends, or even best friends. I like you John, I like like you"  
"Are you trying to say you love me Sherlock?"  
"Yeah... Maybe" he mumbled staring down at his feet.  
"It's ok to love someone Sherlock, there's no need to harm yourself just because you have feelings."  
"But... Do you? Do you love me back?"  
"Of course Sherlock, I just didn't know if you felt the same way so I tried not to bother you with it"  
Sherlock leaned forward and just as his lips were about to touch John's he froze.  
"Is this... Is this ok?"  
"Of course it is! Just as long as you promise me you'll never hurt yourself again."  
"I promise" Sherlock said before pressing his lips against John's.


End file.
